


Picture This Without Me

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are really happy, Angst, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Keith is not, Keith needs a hug, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, hoenstly I wrote this because im sad, or for someone to just support him, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: Keith had always sort of pictured himself as the loner. As the discipline case. As the cause of everyone’s problems. He knew he wasn’t the easiest to talk to, wasn’t the easiest to teach, wasn’t the easiest to be around in general- but? He would have never guessed he would end up feeling this way because of something his favorite person in the whole world- scratch that- universe, was doing. Being Happy? Usually an unlikely cause of this, but for Keith? He was used to the uncommon.I wrote this because im feeling really upset and I just needed to vent, okay? I didn't bother to edit it either.





	Picture This Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I feel a certain way I'll write or play an instrument, but I don't have my viola with me and yet my laptop was around so this happened. 
> 
> I didn't bother to edit it, so if it's garbage? I just don't care. I had to get it out somehow.
> 
> -Lily

 

Keith had always sort of pictured himself as the loner. As the discipline case. As the cause of everyone’s problems. He knew he wasn’t the easiest to talk to, wasn’t the easiest to teach, wasn’t the easiest to be around in general- but? He would have never guessed he would end up feeling this way because of something his favorite person in the whole world- scratch that-  _ universe _ , was doing. Being Happy? Usually an unlikely cause of this, but for Keith? He was used to the uncommon. 

 

Keith had tried for Shiro. Actually  _ tried _ for him. Not half-ass an exam and hope to pass so he could move on a grade, not make an okay assessment because he felt he should actually stay in school for his Pa, not just barely passing because it was what he always did. He tried. And he’d be damned if he said he wasn’t good at it. 

 

You see, Keith didn’t always hate everyone. In fact, some days he liked people. He didn’t always brood or growl out in annoyance, not with Shiro. Shiro brought something out of him he rather liked. A good side of himself he found hard to look for. It was strange. It was truly unusual- but he did it. Shiro helped. 

 

So now? He didn’t know what to do. 

 

Keith saw a picture in front of him. Big, open, and beautiful. God, something almost perfect. Maybe it was perfect and his mind just couldn’t comprehend it? Who knew. Well… he knew. Keith always knew, because it was a feeling. A feeling that ate away at him till he was able to pull himself back and never speak about it again. 

 

His least favorite part of living. 

 

Shiro was perched outside against his hoverbike, sleeves rolled up to just about his elbows, buttons loose and belt laying on the black top of the parking area by where he bag was. From the looks of it he had been cleaning away at any of the sand and dust that had lodged itself against the black and orange paint of the bike, only to have stopped when a better distraction had come his way. 

 

_ Adam.  _

 

God, did Keith loathe Adam… but maybe that was an excuse for just wanting to be apart of something he knew he couldn’t be apart of. Like seeing your dream flash before your eyes and having someone take your place. Or like, working hard to accomplish a life long dream, only to have been told you might as well give up in the long run. But, Keith didn’t give up? It wasn’t in his coding. So why did this make him feel like he should? 

 

_ Adam, leaning against the wing of the bike.  _

 

_ Adam, laughing at some funny joke Shiro had made.  _

 

_ Adam, calling Shiro the damned name of _ **_Takashi_ ** \- 

 

And most important of all, 

 

Adam, touching Shiro’s hand- the same one Shiro always holds Keith’s shoulder with- and bringing it to his lips to  _ kiss it _ and make Shiro  _ stutter and blush _ -

  
  


Keith had been standing in the wide opening of the Garrison’s garage, helmet in hands and ready to fly through the dessert with Shiro, when he came across the picture. He wasn’t sure if Adam had tagged along, or if Adam was just wishing Shiro a safe cruise, but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. Keith saw it. 

 

A picture. 

 

Somewhere, no matter how hard he wished, he didn’t belong. Not in Adam’s life. Not in Shiro’s. They both looked so happy and so content with just being with each other. Who was Keith to walk in and ruin that? No one. Keith was no one. He always had been. 

 

When Keith’s mother left and he was finally old enough to convince himself she wasn’t coming back for him he had convinced himself it was his fault for not making his parents happy. For not being what they wanted to be happy. When his father died he had blamed himself for not being there to convince his father that just maybe what he was doing for the community was enough, and that not everyone was expendable. Not even kids with just one parent and no other family left. When Keith was put into foster care for years upon years and never accepted he blamed himself for being the unlovable and hard natured fuck he was. 

 

But Shiro? 

 

Shiro had made him feel welcomed. Wanted. A chance to start over. No matter how many timed he messed up and meddled with the rules. No matter how many times he got it wrong before right. Shiro was there. Yet, so was the hole in Keith’s heart and the voice in his brain that spoke like any other truth. Shiro knew it. Keith knew it. They were expendable.  _ He _ was expendable. Left over for a play toy. Emotions vague or wild, temper untamed, talent useless. And Shiro was starting to pull back. Keith saw it in the way he never corrected his errors. Saw it in the way he would only greet Keith with a half smile instead of his usual full one. Keith’s time was up. He was done. 

 

So instead of watching the two lovebirds be happy, instead of forcing himself to see what he could never have, Keith turned on his heel and ran. Away. Away from the damned garage. Away from the place him and Shiro spent so many hours learning. Away from what made him most happy. Because he didn’t think he belonged there anymore. Not like this. 

 

Pictures were sometimes odd, sometimes beautiful, and sometimes full of nothing at all. It was too bad Keith couldn’t find himself in any of them. Not yet, and just maybe not ever. 

 

Not everyone had a picture. 

 

Keith knew it, but now he just needed time to accept it. 


End file.
